xfilesfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Conduit
= Resume = En ung pige forsvinder, da hun camperer sammen sin mor og lillebror. Mulder er overbevist om at hun blevet bortført af Rumvæsner, især fordi hendes mor så noget i 1967. Scully mener at svarene er mere jordnære. = Synopsis = Appetitvækker Nattetid – Lejrplads 53, ved Lake Okobogee – sover en familie bestående af en teenage pige, en lille dreng og deres mor, børnene sover udenfor i soveposer og deres mor i overkøjen inde i campingvognen. Voldsomme rystelser får moren til at falde ud af sengen og ned på gulvet, mens et skarpt lys skinner ind i campingvognen udefra. Få øjeblikke senere, forsvinder lyset brat, rystelserne aftager hurtigt og alt er stille igen. Da kvinden hører sin søn, Kevin, kalde på sin mor udenfor, får hun hevet sig selv op og over til døren, men på en smertefuld måde at dørhåndtaget er skoldhedt. Det lykkes hende at open døren ved at tage en ovnhandske på. Da hun kommer ud, fortæller, en bekymret Kevin, hans mor at Ruby, storesøsteren, er forsvundet. Deres mor tager fat i Kevin og de begynder at lede efter Ruby, dog uden held. Akt Et FBIs Hovedkvarter Washington, D.C. thumb|[[Section Chief Scott Blevins taler med Dana Scully på hans kontor i J. Edgar Hoover Building]] Section Chief Blevins informerer Special Agent Dana Scully om en 302, som Blevins indirekte har modtaget fra Scullys FBI makker, Agent Fox Mulder. I frustration over Mulder, fortæller Blevins, Scully at uforklarlige 302 bogstavelige talt ansøger om at FBI tildeler en tabloidoverskrift, et sagsnummer - helt specifikt; "Teen Taken From Tent By Aliens.(Teenager taget fra telt af Rumvæsner)" Blevins viser Scully, sag: X-40253 – som omhandler Samanth Mulders forsvinden, Fox Mulders søster, en episode, der fandt sted flere år forinden – Blevins mener at Mulders personlige jagt, på hans søsters skæbne begynder at påvirke hans dømmekraft. Scully er uenig med denne påstand og beder om, at hun taler med Mulder først og bagefter komme med en henstilling til Blevins angående Mulders ansøgning, før han afviser 302en. I X-Files Afdelingens kælderkontor, går Scully, Mulder på klingen angående hans ansøgning. Mulder svarer at pigen forsvandt ved Lake Okobogee, et velkendt UFO Hotspot. Desuden fortæller han også Scully, at en af de fire veldokumentereret UFO observationer fra 1967, involverede en pigespejder, Darlene Morris, nu mor til den forsvundne Ruby Morris. Sioux City, Iowa Den følgende dag(26. August), ankommer Mulder og Scully til familien Morris' hjem i Sioux City, Iowa og bliver budt velkommen af Darlene. Hun prøver at introducere dem for Kevin, men han ignorerer dem, mens han tegner kruseduller på et stykke papir. Mulder studerer en række af fotografier med familieportrætter på en kaminhylde og rører følsomt ved et fotografi af Ruby Morris, Scully bemærker at Mulder føler personlig forbindelse til sagen. Darlene afgiver forklaring til agenterne, påstår at både hun og Kevin traumatiseret af Rubys forsvinden, såsom at Kevin har opført sig mærkeligt siden det skete. Scully spørger Darlene, om Charles, Darlenes eksmand, kunnet have taget Ruby, Darlene afviser det blankt, insisterer på at en UFO var involvereret endnu en gang. Det går op for hende at Mulder deler den holdning, men at Scully er mere skeptisk. Mulder prøver at tale med Kevin men han har travlt med at se sne på TV skærmen og skrive en binærkode på et stykke papir. Kevin insisterer på at transmissionen kommer fra TV,et, selvom Mulder kun kan se sne på skærmen. På Sioux City Politistation, faxer Mulder Kevins transmission fragment til Danny Bernstein ved FBIs Cryptography Section(Kryptografi Afdelingen). Han lover Danny, billetter til Redskinskamp som tak for hjælpen med den binære kode. Politichef Jack Withers(Darlene Morris' tidligere klassekammerat) forklarer at Darlene har fortalt historier om UFO-oplevelsen siden første klasse; de fleste folk i området afviser det som en overaktiv fantasi. Det faktum kombineret med Rubys velkendte vilde attitude, at der ingen beviser var ved "gerningsstedet" og at der ikke er noget krav om løsepenge, fik folk til at afskrive sagen som at Ruby bare løb hjemmefra. Mulder og Scully finder en seddel i vinduesviskerne på deres bil og møder en af Rubys venner på et bibliotek. Hun påstår at Rubys kæreste, Greg Randall havde gjort Ruby gravid og at parret havde planlagt at forlade byen. Senere samme aften, besøger Mulder and Scully Pennsylvania Pub for at finde Greg Randall, som arbejder der som bartender. Stedet er typisk Heavy Metal/Biker sted, de opdager hurtigt at Greg ikke har mødt op på arbejde i over tre uger og er derfor fyret. Mulder ser at Kip, the bartender har en flyvende tallerken tatoveret på armen og udgiver sig for at være en UFO skeptiker, får på snedigvis manden til give informationer, om det modsatte er tilfældet. Det giver da manden viser parret, hans højre øre som bærer præg at have været alvorlig forbrændt og deformt, forårsaget af hvad han kalder en "killer sunburn at night" ved Lake Okobogee. Akt To Kl. 5.30, den næste morgen bliver Scully brutalt vækket af nogle NSA-agenter som braser og forlanger at få af vide, hvor Mulder er. Mulder bliver afhørt af Agent Holtzman om hvor han har fået den transmission han faxede, den foregående dag. Det viser at transmissionen stammer fra en forsvarssatellit. Familien Morris' hjem bliver gennemsøgt af NSA Agenter senere samme dag, og Kevins ejendele bliver pakket sammen, for at blive undersøgt, imens mange andre ejendele i huset bliver smadret, da agenterne ikke udviser almindelig respekt for familiens rettigheder og sådan. Da operationen er ved at være slut, dukker Mulder og Scully op. Mulder samler prøver af en substans som er på af deres campingvogn, som de brugte den aften, Ruby forsvandt. Special Agent Leza Atsumi, som er udstationeret ved FBIs kontor i Sioux City, forklarer at 77 sider af binær kode, blev fjernet fra Morris' hjem er blevet dekrypteret, dataen inkludere et billede af Da Vincis "Den Vitruvianske Mand", en kort animation af en DNA dobbelt helix og et stykke musik fra Brandenberg Koncerterne, linjer af tekst fra Koranen og en Shakespeare sonnet. Mulder bemærker at fragmenterne af data, minder om hvis man skifter kanal på et TV. Darlene og Kevin bliver brutalt sendt hjem fra NSAs bygning, Darlene siger at hun ikke vil have noget som helst at gøre med agenterne eller FBI. Kevin stirrer på nogle overvågningskameraer og ser ud som om han og så modtager information fra dem, ligesom med TV'et. Mulder forklarer Scully, at han tror at Kevin er blevet mærket af det som stod bag bortførelsen af Ruby, gav ham evnen til at modtage disse transmissioner, de tager til Lejrplads 53 i håb om at opdage sandheden, eftersom der ikke er andre beviser. De bemærker at trætoppene lige ud til søen er blevet svedet på grund af ekstrem varme, bagefter opdager Mulder stykker af glas i sandet søbredden, det blev også skabt af ekstrem varme (mindst 1.371,111111 °C). Mulder får også øje på en ulv, som leder ham til en ikke særlig dyb grav inde i skoven. Akt Tre Mulder opdager at graven indeholder liget af Greg Randall. Hans pung er der også, den indeholder både pengesedler og en seddel, hvor der står: Dr. Jack Fowler Aug.7 - kl. 14.30 De sammenligner håndskriften fra denne seddel med den som de fandt i vinduesviskerne på bilen; begge sedler, blev skrevet af den pige, de mødte på biblioteket, hvis navn viser sig at være Tessa. Politichefen finder ud af fra Dr. Fowler, at aftalen, Tessas og at hun løj for dem. Det var faktisk hende, som var gravid, ikke Ruby. Greg Randall var faren og at han og Tessa havde planlagt at stikke af. Mulder presser hende, og får hende til at indrømme at hun dræbte Greg og at hun ville havet dræbt Ruby, hvis hun havde haft muligheden. Scully mener at de burde overlade sagen til det lokale politi og lukke X-filen, Mulder nægter og presser på for at finde Ruby. De vender tilbage til Morris-huset, som er tomt, med hoveddøren ulåst og mange stykker af papir på stuegulvet. Papirerne er dækket af strenge af binær kode, da Scully ser, dem fra trappen, opdager hun at det samlede billede forestiller Ruby Morris' ansigt skabt af 1-taller og 0-er. Akt Fire I mørket, tager parret tilbage til Lejrplads 53 og finder familien Morris' campingvogn forladt ved søbredden. De følger et spor ind i skoven og finder en forpustet Darlene. Kevin slap fra hende og er løbet dybere ind i skoven. Mulder finder Kevin, som går hen imod et stærkt lys som viser sig at være forlygterne fra dusinvis af bikers kørende off-road i skoven. Mulder og Kevin løber tilbage, da de hører Scully skrige og finder en bevidstløs Ruby liggende i skovbunden. thumb|left|[[Darlene Morris nægter at lade efterforskningen fortsætte. Hvilket knuser Mulder]] På et Sioux City hospital, diskuterer Scully og Mulder Rubys helbred. Hun har været vågen i et par timer. Ruby har adskillige usædvanlige symptomer, som Mulder mener, kan skyldes længere perioder af vægtløshed. Ruby fortæller dem, at "personerne", der tog hende, fortalte hende, at hun ikke måtte afsløre detaljerne omkring bortførelsen. Kevin presser hende til at fortælle det til Mulder, som han siger "allerede ved det", men før Ruby kan svare, bliver hun afbrudt af Darlene, som pga. hendes egne erfaringer med "Sandheden", beder agenterne lade være at kontakte Ruby nogensinde igen. Da Mulders desperate bønner til Darlene, om at lade Ruby fortæller om sine oplevelser, bliver mødt med kølig afvisning, virker han knust over at "sandheden" har undsluppet ham endnu engang. thumb|Et fotografi af [[Fox og hans søster Samantha]] Tilbage i Washington, ser Scully videoen af Mulders regressionshypnose, angående hans søsters forsvinden. Mulder beskriver rummet, hans midlertidige lammelse og hans søsters råb om hjælp, da hun blev bortført, samtidig med at Scully ser det, sidder Mulder og græder i en kirke, kigger på hans søsters fotografi. Mulder i videoen, beskriver en stemme, han kan høre inde i sit hoved, der fortæller ham, at han ikke skal være bange og at en dag, vil hans søster vende tilbage, uskadt. Da han bliver spurgt om han tror på stemmen, svarer Mulder: I Want To Believe = Referencer = Iowa; Sioux City; Pennsylvania Hotel and Pub; UFO = Citater(På Engelsk) = I want to believe - Fox Mulder = Om = Baggrundsinformation Kulturreferencer Brølere Sjove fakta Modtagelse = Medvirkende = Hovedcast *David Duchovny som Special Agent Fox Mulder *Gillian Anderson som Special Agent Dana Scully Gæstemedvirkende *Carrie Snodgress som Darlene Morris *Michael Cavanaugh som Politichef Jack Withers *Don Gibb som Kip *Joel Palmer som Kevin Morris *Charles Cioffi som Section Chief Scott Blevins Også medvirkende *Shelley Owens som Tessa *Don Thompson som Holtzman *Akiko Morison som Leza Atsumi *Taunya Dee som Ruby Morris Yderligere *Anthony Harrison som Den Fjerde Mand *Glen Roald som Arbejderen *Mauricio Mercado som Retsmedicineren ---- Kategori:Bortførte Kategori:X-Files sager Kategori:1993 Kategori:UFO Kategori:UFO Hotspot Kategori:Mytologi episode Kategori:Ufærdige sider Kategori:Sæson 1 episode